WHY
by ekka126
Summary: YAOI & LEMON. Baca warning bila ingin meneruskan membaca fic ini. Agon x Hiruma. Bahasa yang digunakan akan terkesan vulgar dan blak-blakan. R&R Please ? :D


W.H.Y

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic.

Warnings : Male x Male. Rape. Violence.

Desclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Murata Yuusuke and Inagaki Riichiro.

A/N : Ini terhitung sebagai fic perdanaku di fandom eyeshield. Sudah lama aku ingin menulis cerita ini namun baru sekarang bisa kesampaian. Btw, maaf ya bagi kalian yang merasa tidak sreg dengan pairing yang ada. Aku hanya sekedar menuangkan sedikit ide gila yang sempat terlintas di kepala sih~ XD Well... Aku harap kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya.

Kongo Agon and Hiruma Yoichi.

.

***************

.

Bagi Hiruma, onggokan daging yang diam tersedu di hadapannya ini benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan, "Hei, Gendut. Mau sampai kapan kamu menangis? Dasar cengeng!". Kurita Ryokan, onggokan daging yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Hiruma itu hanya terdiam. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Namun telinga super panjang Hiruma tidak lagi mendengar isakan tangis yang keluar dari temannya itu.

Hiruma diam sejenak, menunggu saat yang tepat baginya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Bukan berarti ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kurita, ia hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan.

Hiruma mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ketika ia mendapatkan kalau matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya di batas horizon sana, ia pun berdiri, "Sampai besok, gendut." dan pergi meninggalkan Kurita yang masih saja terlihat tidak berdaya.

Lampu penerangan di sisi jalan menuju kuil yang mulai sepi itu berkedap-kedip, nampaknya hampir tiba saatnya untuk diganti. Sesekali cahayanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berkacamata gelap dan berambut gimbal yang berdiri di seberangnya. Pemuda itu menghentakkan kakinya ke jalanan beraspal sambil sesekali bedecak. Ia nampak begitu tidak sabar, "Sampah! Sekali sampah tetap saja sampah selamanya!".

"Gimbal sialan, yang kamu maksud itu aku?"

Agon melirikkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati pemuda lain berjalan mendekatinya dengan sangat santai. Gigi-gigi panjang pemuda yang sedang menyeringai itu seolah bercahaya karena secara tidak langsung tersorot oleh lampu jalanan, rambut pirangnya yang jabrik sedikit tergerakkan oleh angin malam. "Ceh! Kamu lama sekali, sampah!" Agon kembali memencak di hadapan Hiruma yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, "Katakan apa keperluanmu segera!".

Seringai di bibir Hiruma semakin lebar menyaksikan reaksi Agon, "Hoo... Kamu benar-benar tidak sabaran ya?" Ia pun mengeluarkan notes hitamnya dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman sambil membuat balon dari permen karet yang ia kunyah. Wajah Agon agak sedikit tertekuk ketika melihat notes hitam tersebut, "Sampah, apa yang kau inginkan?!" Sering sekali terbesit pikiran untuk merebut notes hitam itu dari si setan, namun sampai saat ini Agon masih belum menemukan kesempatan yang tepat.

Notes hitam itu benar-benar membuat Agon muak.

Hiruma melihat ke arah tumpukan anak tangga yang menuju ke atas, "Kita bicara disana saja, gimbal sialan." Tanpa melihat ke arah Agon, ia pun mulai berjalan naik ke arah kuil yang terletak di ujung teratas. "Ck!" adalah satu-satunya kata yang terlontar dari mulut Agon, ia tidak bisa berkomentar banyak atas kelakuan setan dihadapannya kini. [Setan yang belum tentu lebih setan dariku.] pikir Agon. Ia kembali menelikkan matanya ke seluruh bagian belakang Hiruma, ia masih mencari cara untuk membuat sosok itu bungkam dan menutup rapat rahasia terbesar dirinya selama ia hidup.

Dan kedatangan Hiruma hari ini ia pun sudah paham, pastinya berhubungan dengan mundurnya si gendut dari Shinryuuji. [Ceh! Sudah kuduga kau tidak lebih setan dariku, sampah!] cengir Agon di dalam hati.

"Heh! Aku tahu untuk alasan apa kau memanggilku ke sini." Agon berhenti berjalan ketika sudah sampai di ujung teratas dan Hiruma pun sudah tidak lagi menggiringnya ke tempat lain. "Begitukah?" Hiruma mengatakannya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan suasana di halaman kuil itu sangat hening, hanya terdengar desiran angin yang sesekali menggesek daun-daun pepohonan hingga membuat beberapa ranting beradu menimbulkan bunyi yang jika didengar pada malam hari bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, justru suasana yang hening membuat Hiruma lengah. Ia tidak menyadari pergerakan Agon yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah menyeringai lebih mengerikan dari biasanya, seolah ia telah mendapatkan sebuah ilham dan ia yakin akan berhasil. Yeah, tentu saja sekarang saat yang tepat bagi Agon untuk menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya yang berkuasa di sini.

Ia menghantamkan kepala berambut jabrik itu keras-keras ke tanah, membuat lawannya sempat terpekik kaget. "Sampah, sejak berteman dengan si gendut itu kamu benar-benar menjadi lembek." Seringai di wajah Agon semakin lebar ketika ia melihat Hiruma kesulitan melepaskan diri darinya. "Gimbal sialan. Kamu pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara begini?"

"Kita coba saja." Agon berbisik tepat di telinga Hiruma, membuat pemuda yang kini tertelengkup di bawahnya itu sedikit tergelitik. Sesaat Hiruma menyadari apa yang akan Agon lakukan padanya, "... Sebegitunya kamu ingin ber-sex dengan seseorang?" mengalihkan kepalanya agar bisa menantang Agon secara langsung, "Kamu benar-benar seperti kuda, gimbal sialan.".

Sekali lihat saja orang-orang pastinya sudah tahu kalau Hiruma memang tidak mungkin menang dari Agon. Secara fisik saja bobot mereka berbeda jauh. Hiruma yang seorang strategis memiliki tubuh yang sangat ramping, sedangkan Agon yang memang seorang penyerang dalam timnya memiliki tubuh yang begitu atletis dan tenaga yang pastinya melebihi si setan berambut kuning.

Hiruma menarik napas ketika ia merasakan tangan yang mulai menjajahi bagian belakang tubuhnya. "... Heh... Kau... serius rupanya...?"

"Jangan kira sampah sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku."

Agon membelalak kaget ketika ia merasakan kepalanya dihantam oleh suatu benda yang keras, dan ia pun tersungkur. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan darah mengalir melalui keningnya. Ketika pandangannya mulai membaik, ia mendapati Hiruma tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dan menarik rambut gimbal Agon dengan keras. "Dasar gimbal. Kamu pikir aku juga akan menyerah begitu saja?". Tidak langsung menjawab, Agon melihat ke sisi kiri Hiruma yang terdapat seonggok batu yang memiliki percikan darah di atasnya. Rupanya barusan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya Hiruma menggapai batu tersebut dan membenturkannya ke kepalanya.

[Tangan-tangan sampahmu itu memang harus disingkirkan juga rupanya...]

Tidak peduli bahwa pandangannya masih belum benar, dengan cepat Agon kembali menangkap lengan Hiruma yang kini memegang rambut gimbalnya itu. Hiruma sempat terkajut dan kembali merasakan tubuhnya di banting ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena Agon langsung duduk di atas tubuh rampingnya itu hingga membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Ketika mata mereka berdua beradu pandang, dengan bayang-bayang cahaya bulan Agon menyeringai dan matanya saat itu terlihat berkilat di mata Hiruma. Dan detik berikutnya Agon memukul perut Hiruma dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda berambut runcing itu terbatuk-batuk merasakan sakit yang menjalar di diafragmanya, dan sesak.

"Akan kubuat kau membayar pajakmu dengan suka rela, sampah."

Suara angin yang sejak tadi mendesir-desir kini saling bersahutan dengan suara erangan dan desah napas yang tertahan. "Si... sialan! Hen.." sahut Hiruma di tengah napasnya yang terengah-engah, ketika ia merasakan benda yang basah dan dengan lincah bermain di bagian sensitif dadanya, "Nggh..!!". Agon yang memang sudah sering bermain-main dengan perempuan langsung menyadari kondisi lawannya kali ini walaupun ia laki-laki, dia kemudian kembali menyeringai, "Kamu masih perawan rupanya." secara tidak langsung dalam kata-katanya Agon mengejek Hiruma.

"... Heh... Lalu? Apa... dengan begitu kamu merasa bangga menjadi orang yang pertama bagiku?" sahut Hiruma tidak kalah mengejek. Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Hiruma, Agon menggigit bagian dada pemuda itu. Hiruma tersentak kaget merasakan sakit dan darah yang mulai mengalir dari lukanya. Agon menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang terkena sedikit darah, "Bagiku, kau hanya penutup untuk hari ini.". Bukannya merasa gentar dengan tindakan dan kata-kata Agon, Hiruma malah mengembangkan seringai yang lebih lebar di wajahnya, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang terlihat seolah taring semua.

Dan seringai itu membuat Agon benar-benar muak.

Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi Agon langsung menarik celana hitam yang dikenakan oleh Hiruma dan menggapai bagian pribadi yang selalu tersembunyi di hadapan orang-orang, yang ternyata sudah agak basah. Melihatnya, seringai kembali memenuhi wajah Agon, "Sampah, kamu seorang masokis?" Agon mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah di batang kemaluan milik Hiruma. Awalnya dengan gerakan yang lembut, namun makin cepat ketika Agon mendengar rintihan-rintihan yang dikeluarkan oleh si quarterback deimon itu yang tanpa ia sadari mulai membuat dirinya sendiri bernafsu. "... tolol..!!" ucap Hiruma disela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya kini mulai memerah merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sensasi yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya semakin senang.

Agon menghentikan pergerakannya ketika ia merasakan cairan putih menyembur keluar dan membasahi sebagian tangannya. Hiruma merasa semakin sesak karena semakin lama, ia justru semakin sulit untuk bernapas. Ditambah lagi, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas oleh hasrat yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan. Aneh memang, padahal ia seorang strategis yang tahu hampir semua hal, namun untuk hal yang satu ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya, atau mungkin memang tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Melihat Hiruma yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, Agon segera melepas celananya sendiri dan menampilkan keluar miliknya yang sudah benar-benar bangun dan meminta dimanjakan. Ia membuka lebar-lebar kaki Hiruma, mencoba mencari akses baginya untuk masuk. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia langsung mendorong batang kemaluannya kuat-kuat ke lubang yang belum ia persiapkan sama sekali, hingga membuat sang quarterback menjerit kesakitan dan berulang kali membantingkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha melepaskan apa-pun-itu yang membuat dirinya kesakitan setengah mati.

"Gi... Sialan!! Henti...!! Ngg... aaahh!!!!" seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Hiruma merasa dirinya sangat tidak berdaya, "Sa... sakit...!! Hentikan!! Ahhh!" spontan Hiruma langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tidak percaya dengan suara yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

"Oh? Sepertinya aku mengenai sisi yang tepat, huh?" Agon mendorong batang kemaluannya semakin cepat di dalam tubuh Hiruma, karena kini ia telah menemukan sisi yang dapat membuat si rambut runcing itu merasakan kenikmatan. Dan memang benar dugaannya, Hiruma memang masih merintih, namun rintihannya kali ini justru semakin memperkuat kalau ia semakin menikmati kegiatan ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan rona merah yang kini terpampang di wajah Hiruma, lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Napas yang ia keluarkan pun semakin pendek dan dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Sampah, nampaknya kau benar-benar menikmatinya." Agon berucap sembari meletakkan mulutnya di mulut Hiruma. Napasnya juga memburu, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya sedang bercumbu dengan seseorang yang paling ia benci.

Suara rintihan dan gesekan dedaunan benar-benar telah bercampur menjadi satu dan terdengar di seluruh halaman kuil. Beruntung, kuil itu kuil kosong yang tidak ada penghuninya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggu kesenangan kedua pemuda itu yang semakin tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu masing-masing. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka berdua bersama dan mungkin juga kali terakhir, mungkin karena hal itulah keduanya begitu menikmatinya. Seolah tidak akan pernah berhenti, gerakan mereka semakin kuat dan cepat. Kuat dan cepat. Hingga mereka mencapai klimaks dan masing-masing sama-sama mengerang ketika membiarkan seluruh nafsu keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Agon yang mulai kehilangan sebagian tenaganya, membiarkan dirinya jatuh menimpa Hiruma yang berada di bawahnya yang kini sama seperti dirinya, sedang mencoba mengambil dan mengatur napas.

Hingga suara desingan membuat telinga Agon berdenging. Ia terlompat kaget dan langsung bangun dari posisinya semula ke posisi duduk. Menatap ke arah Hiruma yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. Dari posisi Agon berada sekarang, ia masih bisa melihat kalau napas Hiruma pun masih tersengal-sengal, namun seolah tidak mempedulikannya pemuda berambut runcing itu kembali menyeringai. Mengambil pakaiannya yang sempat terlepas dari tubuhnya, memakainya, "Gimbal sialan." dengan seringai yang masih juga melekat di wajahnya, Hiruma berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Tersisa Agon yang masih dengan posisi duduk memandang ke arah bayangan Hiruma pergi tadi. Bertumpuk berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepalanya, namun ada satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengganggunya,

Jika Hiruma memang membawa senjatanya bersamanya, kenapa ia tidak menggunakannya saat Agon mulai menunjukkan gelagat akan menyerangnya?

Kenapa?

.

***************

~*FIN*~

***************

.

Terima kasih telah membaca. R&R please? X3

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa sudah ada yang meng-upload cerita mirip2 dengan ini.. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa menemukannya di antara fic koleksiku jadi yaa kupostkan saja XD mohon maaf bila ada yang merasakan hal yang sama. *bows* Mudah2an memang cuma perasaan doank sih.. X3


End file.
